A Talk to Kuina
by bLue Li9Ht
Summary: Summary edited “Now, Kuina, listen, I think I need to make clear about something to you. Back then, you say, as girls grow up, they can’t be stronger than man. They’re going weaker. I have to fix that kind of thinking of yours...."


**[Edited]**

**My first fanfic.**

**I edited it bit.**

**I replace the summary with a new one. I also edited the content a bit, just a few words here and there. The first time I create this story, the language and grammars are terrible, it's not like I became really good after a period of time, but at least I could found some errors and change it for better reading ^-^**

**This is purely made by me, I know it's not good enough, the stories, and also language, grammar and all, I'm not English native, so my English is not so good too. But thank you for further reading, and I'll appreciate any review ^-^**

**Hmm, maybe there aren't any romances at all. Perhaps, a small hints though. Or you can say it's just pure nakama-ship. On the story…**

**And yeah, everyone knows One Piece belong to Oda-sensei.**

***

_an a0ihikaRi's oRiginal st0Ry:_

**A Talk to Kuina**

"How long does it take to the nearest island?" a gruff voice surprised Nami from behind.

_Again?_She snapped back to see Zoro stood behind her.

_What's up with him anyway? He acted all strange since this morning. He had been less asleep and continues to ask about the arrival to the next island?_

"Hmm, in an hour or two. What's up, Zoro?"

"Eh,… Nothing…"

"Hmmph, whatever…" Nami shrugged.

***

The strawhats finally arrives at an island. It's a normal island, with a small town and nice people.

"Yosh, let's go explore. And, find meat!!! " Luffy yelled and began to race towards the town. Usopp and Chopper sweatdropped but still followed him.

"You're not going, Franky?" Nami asked the mechanic.

"I'll pass, there's this thing I need to re-check. Go ahead, I'll guard the ship too."

"Looks like you're not going too, huh, Robin?" Zoro asked Robin who comfortably sat in the couch.

"Yup. We just stay here till about two hours or so, isn't it, Nami?"

"Yeah, the log pose will set up after 2 hours. And we just need to let some crews have fun and also re-stock our food supply. I don't need to go there though, I have spend a lot of money in the previous island" Nami sighed.

"Lucky~~~, why don't you just come with me Nami-san? This re-stock thing doesn't take much time, then we can walk around the town, just the two of us" Sanji swirling around Nami and began to daydream about the two of them walking together.

"Hmm, well, since..."

"No way!" Zoro snapped.

"And why is that, marimo?" Sanji move toward him.

"Because she's coming with me, dartboard!"

"You want a fight, huh?!"

"Bring it on!"

"Geez, stop it you two!"

"Hai, Nami-san!"

"He's asking for a fight to begin with…" Zoro muttered.

"And why I have to go with you, Zoro?

"I need to go and find a shrine…"

"WHAT???" the rest of his nakama cut his words.

"Do you kind of begging for God to change those seaweed things of yours into a normal hair one?" Sanji snapped.

"Yohohoho, can we pray for that???"

"Hmm, that's a bit surprising Zoro" Robin added.

"What part? Praying for hair change or going to a shrine?"

"Of course going-to-a-shrine part, Franky. Last time, I recall you don't believe in God, Zoro," Nami said.

"Yeah, and I still do. I need to find it though, for some purpose. C'mon, since we don't have much time," Zoro tilted his head to Nami.

"Allright, I'll go, since he's the master of direction-loss, it'd better if someone going with him," Nami said.

"But why you, Nami-san…", Sanji whined.

"All right, then you'll go!"

"HELL NO!!!" both Zoro and Sanji refused.

"See, this is got us nowhere. Let's go, Zoro!"

"Then, I'll go too!" Sanji insisted.

"You're really a pain in the ass!" Zoro grunted.

"What??!! Say that again!!!"

"Sanji-kun,"

"Hai, Nami-san!"

"How about re-stock,"

"…."

"Oh,…yeah. Then listen well, marimo, if anything happen to my precious…"

"Just shut up!"

Then, Zoro and Nami began walking towards the town.

***

They're walking side by side towards a shrine which is located in the top of small hills near the small town. Nami had asked the people about a shrine, and they told them to go to the top of this small hill.

"You have to tell me why you need to go to a shrine" Nami said, "since I had _the goodness_ to come along with you."

Zoro turned his face towards Nami.

"If not, I'll have to get some cash…"

"This is the day of Kuina's death…"

"Eh.. Kuina? Who?"

"My childhood friend…"

"A girl, based on her name, isn't she? Must be special, since you seem to act strange all this day."

"Yeah, she kinda inspires me. And we, me, her father and the people at dojo, do this every year, you know, this pray and all things."

"Mm, now I get it, here the shrine. Go ahead; I guess I'll wait here."

"Aa…"

***

Zoro walked towards the front of the shrine, and then clasped his hand…

"Yo, Kuina. How's there? It's been a year, isn't it? I'm getting stronger, just see, I'll definitely become the greatest swordsman. I've sail through half of Grand Line with this so troublesome captain and nakamas. Heh, but they're strong though."

"…."

"Now, Kuina, listen, I think I need to make clear about something to you. Back then, you say, as girls grow up, they can't be stronger than man. They're going weaker. I have to fix that kind of thinking of yours…"

"Huh, how should I explain this… ok,… Look, there, under that tree" Zoro tilt his head towards Nami, "you can see, yeah, that orange woman.. She may look weak, at first, but then, look at her carefully, you can see she is confident, spunky, and have a kind of brilliant sparkle in her face, heh, maybe because her non-stop thinking about money. She's such a pain in the ass, an evil iron fist treasurer who'll try to catch up cash every time she had a chance to, an egoistic selfish woman who tricked everyone to do her wishes. Pretty troublesome, yeah. But, she has this dark past with her, and you know what, she never let it take back her path. She got this strong will heart. She went through that dark past by herself, being a slave, for 8 years, going all around, finding money to free her village.

"And she's not that selfish anyway, she do care about us, take care of anything ever since we set sail in East Blue, although she did it in her own way. You know, like punch, smack, or choke. Never makes her angry, it's the basic rules in our merry little band. But sometimes, this idiot nakamas of hers forgot that, and somehow, we got some massive injuries after that. Sometimes I wonder if she's the strongest among us, seeing the fact that only her can make us black and blue just by a blow of her fist, haha…"

"…."

"See, I never consider you being weak though, so, you have to be happy, since we have some proof here, that women aren't that weak. So, see ya, Kuina. I have to go."

***

"A big grin you have there,' Nami said as Zoro approached her.

"Yup, let's go!"

"Looks like you have a pretty long speech, it's surprised me because you didn't bring any note or something" Nami said a bit sarcastic as they walk down the street

"Yeah, pretty long speech. Didn't need a note though, it's kinda keep flowing out of my mouth."

"Yay, now we kinda have some orator here!" then she rolled her eyes. "I wonder what you've said though," Nami added.

"Mind your own business."

"It's not like I want to know that bad" Nami stuck her tongue at Zoro. "It's your privacy after all,…AARGGHHH, YOU GUYS, DON'T YOU DARE TOUCHING MY MIKAN!!!" with that she race toward the Thousand Sunny with a face full of rage.

Zoro smirked, and looked towards the sky, and said, "See…?!"

***End***

**That's it. What do you think? Thank's for reading ^-^**


End file.
